To the White Forest
by KiranS
Summary: Gordon and Alyx are traveling to the White Forest, but an encounter with a new foe stops them. You all know the scene I'm talking about. Gordon/Alyx one shot, might do the whole EP2 if you guys want. I wouldn't mind that.


That noise.

She turned, as flash of a shiny material caught her attention in her peripheral vision. Nothing. It sounded close, a sort of auto-tuned screech, hard to place the sound with the correct word to make it sound right in her head.

"What was that?" The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she looked around apprehensively along with Gordon's. What ever the damn noise was, she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, looking at him, her eyes wide. He responded with a few slow, emphatic nods before maneuvering his way down the small hill, sliding past the bent fence before landing on the gravel with a loud _crunch, _near the old train tracks.

They had just left the bridge their train was dangling from, the tracks completely broke through, making the train literally _plummet _to the ground. They were lucky they were on the caboose or else they're probably both be dead by now; hell, she wasn't even sure how they survived half of the crap they went through. It amazed her how much she had sustained this entire time, but not as much as Gordon. Of course, he had the HEV suit, but it was still pretty impressive how much he put up with against all odds. She quickly followed suit, doing the same as he did and ran to catch up with him before he got too far. After that noise and the flash of movement in the corner of her eye, she definitely did not want to be caught alone.

__-the sound of quick, scattered taps against the tin roofs around them made her tense. Whipping her pistol from her jacket, she quickly shushed Gordon who had been oblivious to the sound, as he started to walk away but immediately snapped back to attention at her words.

"We're _not _alone." She said, looking at him straight in the eyes. The both of them were freaked out; she knew that much. He gripped the Gravity Gun anxiously, a poor weapon, heck, his _only _weapon at the moment. She jogged forward, pistol held tightly with both her hands, to the red deposit train car, looking around, listening intently for any other sign of the _thing._ Going to the grated gate, she peered through, looking on the other side for any more signs.

Positive the thing wasn't there at the moment, she turned to Gordon, who had found a circular saw and held it with his Gravity Gun, waving it around threateningly as he searched above and behind them.

"...Hey, can you figure out a way to get this gate open?" She said, after a few seconds of examination, not finding a way to open it herself.

Gordon nodded silently as he dropped the saw and began to walk towards the little shack to the right of the gate containing the button, trying to open the door. He sighed. It was locked. Using the Gravity Gun, he tried pulling the door off of its hinges, and then he tried to blast it away. Neither worked. His brow furrowed in thought as he looked around the area, trying to figure out a way to get into the room. He lit up when his eyes finally swept across a ladder that would lead to a beam which he could jump off of to get into the room from the roof.

Alyx watched him climb up the ladder without a struggled, his hands and feet making _dondondondon_ noises against the rungs as he continued upwards, pulling himself up onto the roof. Balancing himself, he walked across the beam to the control room before jumping off, making a loud _crash _off metal against tin.

"Careful up there!" Alyx called out, one of her eyebrows quirked up as he regained his composer. "I'll keep watch down here."

Gordon, of course, was worried. He had a bad feeling about something, but he didn't know what. The day of the Black Mesa incident, something told him NOT to come that day. Every day after that, he trusted his gut no matter what. He also knew that she was scared, no doubt about that. He'd worry about it after he opened the gate.

Using the Gravity gun he threw a piece of scrap tin off of the roof and jumped into the room, landing on the concrete with a small 'oof". Looking around, he found two buttons, side by side each other; one green and one red. His index finger just hovering the green button, a shrill, electronic, high pitched shriek sounded around him, making his swing the gun wildly around himself, pointing it at the roof, looking for the thing that made that noise. It creeped him out, and quite frankly, he felt that both he and Alyx should get a move on before anything else happened.

He pressed the green button and he watched the gate go up, but like earlier, he almost felt as if..something was _watching _them. Now he _really_ wanted to get out of there. He didn't like feeling claustrophobic (even though he wasn't.)

Turning around to look for a way out, he saw a flash of light in the windows behind him as he heard Alyx muffle "Well, that worked.". Two small, beady eyes, one on top of the other, glared at him before giving off the noise again, but then had galloped off, gone. Had he been hallucinating?

Seeing the dead rebel stuck to the bathroom wall told him that no, he was definitely _not _hallucinating. Whatever the thing was, he wanted to get to Alyx as soon as possible, fearful for the both of them.

Finding a trap door with a board holding it locked, he took the board and blasted it across the rom before dropping down and started to crawl back outside.

"_Gordon, there's something snooping around out here_." Alyx told him, a slight trace of terror in her voice. His heartbeat quickened, he needed to get out of here quickly. Blasting a box out of his way, he turned the corner to see her safe and sound in the wide opening, holding her gun in her hands, looking at him. His blood ran cold as a blue, tripedal _thing _ jumped down from somewhere and landed behind her, effectively knocking her to the ground. The thing shrieked at her as she looked over shoulder to see what had caused her to fall.

_It was the Synth from the video._

"_Oh my god!" _She whispered. She was terrified, absolutely terrified of the thing looking down at her with _whatever the hell were its eyes. _She desperately crawled to Gordon and he in turn frantically tried to scramble out into the opening where she was. She managed to get up to get to him faster, about to dive under the control room to get to safety, to get to _him. _He reached his arm out towards her and his eyes went wide, his mouth agape with horror, silently screaming _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" watching helplessly as Alyx was impaled through her back by the metal blades attached to its jaw. Her blood sprayed onto him and she screamed in pain, her hands immediately clutching her stomach and watched as the thing threw her backwards on the ground. Turning its attention to him, it kicked the top of the opening and debris fell through, trapping him. A rock slammed into his head, leaving him a bit dizzy and fuzzy around the edges and more pieces of concrete rained down, trapping his arms from going anywhere. Shaking his head, he regained his senses but instead was forced to watch Alyx on the ground, panting heavily as the thing looked down at her, a Hunter with its injured, defenseless pray

"_Help.." _she whispered, as the Hunter shifted above her, as if wondering what to do. Using all of her strength left, she tried to lift herself off of the ground, to get away. She needed to get to Gordon. The pain was unbearable and she felt as if all of her strength and will was being drawn out from the two wounds, steadily spreading a pool of blood around her.

His heart ached, oh god he wanted to _cry, _and scream, and he could have warned her if he had damn vocal cords! He shouldn't have left her alone, oh god she could die!

"_Gordon..._" she huffed, and the thing above her brought its leg straight up, then slammed it down onto her spine, ending her struggle. After a few seconds it kicked her onto her front and she grunted with pain, and blackness started to seep into both of their visions.

The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was her last, desperate whisper..

"_Help.."_

_**AN: **_

_**I'm thinking about doing the entire EP2, beginning to end. Should I? I really wanted to write more but I didn't know if I should. Tell me what you think! Reviews are lovely, by the way c:.**_


End file.
